Proof of Love
by Beni-kun
Summary: Is there any proof of love these days? What will Ash find out? Please read and review! Yaoi...don't like, don't read. XD Chapter 2 up...Party time...
1. Getting Ready

Okay...I've decided to make a new fic...and you can tell it is _yaoi_ already...so if you don't like, don't read. The pairing...we'll see who it is between. I have some neat surprises for you all...who ever reads this, anyway. XD Tell me what you think! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters...I just use 'em for my fics...

Chapter 1: Getting ready...

Ash POV

There he is...like _Dieu_ himself...I want to have him so bad that knees quiver each time I near him. Sure, he's my teammate, but I cannot bare any longer.

"Shen, you know...there's a much easier way..." I laugh mentally at his stupidity...stupid, yet handsome. He struggling to put on a tie to match his suit. Never in a hundred years dud I think he would EVER wear a suit. My guess is that there's someone he wants impress. Surely, it can't be me...I sigh. _Mais_...I'll have him as my own, you'll see. I head over to him, taking hold of the tie that frustrates him.

"What? Don't tell me that even you know how to do this?" He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"_Regardez_, Shen-kun. It's like..." Easily fix it for him. "...this." I laugh at the pure shock on his face. And to think...someone like me can do this sort of thing.

"H-how did-"

"Maybe someday you'll learn." I interrupt him. "Shall we go now?" I smirk, indicating to the door.

"You're going in...that?" He points to the clothes I have on my beautiful body.

"Oui...is there problem with that?" I smirk once again.

"You might as well be going to a bar or something."

"Hmm..." I only smile mischieviously. I look at my awefully thin, yet effective red shirt, then at my stylish black pants and shrug. "I'm availiable tonight...I want them to know that." I respond, slipping on my tight black jacket.

"It'd do us both good if you left that jacket on." Shen takes the keys from the key holder, while I open the door, gesturing him to head out.

"I doubt it, Shen-kun." I smirk.

"Fine, then." He heads out, twirling the keys around his index finger...mmm...something I'd love to have...nevermind. I believe that your mind is to fragile to know this type of thing, or not?

I get into the car, then await for him to start it...and to start this night...I might find what I'm looking for...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

What'd you guys think for a start? Hmm..wonder whats gonna happen at tha party? I'll make up for it on the second chapter...which, I think is pretty long...at least that's what I think in my notebook paper... What pairing will this be of? It can be quite obvious for now...BUT what happens if Ash finds someone else? Find out in later chapters! XD Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about it!

Translations:

Dieu: God

Regardez: Look

Mais: But

Oui: Yes


	2. Party Time

This story is mainly going to consist in Ash's Point of View...as you can see. Though, there might be some chapters that I will change it to someone else. We'll see what happens. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Chapter 2: Party time...

Ash POV

Once at this...party, I see that it's almost too elegant for my taste of clothing. Well, maybe something else is going on inside of that place. There better be...

I look towards Shen, who is gawking at all the women outside. I feel a rush of envy come into mind.

"Shen..." I loop my hand around his, then hug him close to me.

"What?" He looks at me with a faint emergency to get me off his arm.

"I feel...faint." I tell him, pretending to almost loose my balance. He quickly catches me. I feel warm beside him.

"Please, escort me inside." I tell him. He quickly acts, holding me in those muscular arms...mmm...it feels so good...

We head inside, with eyes all over us. He helps sit me down in one of the chairs nearby, placing the back of his hand to my forehead.

"You all right now?" He asks me.

"Yes..I can manage. But, can you bring me a glas of water?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He heads off while I place an evil smile on my face, followed by laughter. Kami, I wish everyone could be like my Shen...my Shen? Ha,ha,ha...look how I put it. He's not mine...yet. He returns with a glass of water. I take it, taking in a small drink.

"Any better?" He asks. Aww...He is melting my heart. He should be able to enjoy himself.

"Oui...go enjoy yourself now."

"You sure?" He looks at me carefully.

"Yes." I respond. I'll wait...I'll have to observe him...that way, I'll know exactly when to get him.

"If you need me, call my cell phone." He tells me. I watch as he walks away. Hmm...there seems to be nothing much going on at this party. Who's party is this, anyway? No matter...it is boring. All I see is people talking...no-oh, wait. I do see some wine. I get up, making sure that Shen is not around. I'll give this party credit if it at least has some quality wine. I look at the bottle. Ah, yes. This is my second best choice of French wine. I tale a glass cup, then pour some into it. I turn around, and I'm about to take a drink when I see someone so astonishingly beautiful. I almost drop my cup when I see him staring right at me. I consume him into my mind as he walks away with-Kami, is that who I think it is? Elisabeth! That little wench! She sees me, but ignores me, wrapping her arm around that blonde man...He only gives off a smirk of his own, then kisses her on the cheek. Is she doing what I think she's doing? that little sauloupe...never in a million years did I think she would be that mad at me to do this. She is practically swiping off all the men _I _like into boobs. Well, I've barely seen this man-but still! This gives her absolutely no right to do this. She might go to Shen-oh _Dieu_, _my _Shen. I quickly head out, looking for him. Shen might be her next target...but just wait, I'll win all those men from you.

I look all over for him, but I don't see him anywhere in sight. I sigh, drinking my glass of wine in one big gulp. I set it down on a table, then head to the bathrooms, where I suddenly feel myself in relaxation. Hard to think a bathroom, out of all places would relax me. The door suddenly swings open, and oh, _Dieu_, he's there, going toward a sink to wash his hands. I look at him, watching as he washes his hands throughly. I suddenly spot a ba at his side.

"Kami, I've got to get rid of this suit." He looks at me with a smile.

"_Oui,_ suits are rather annoying." I respond, studying him as he takes out the spare clothes.

"Good to know I won't be the only one lookng like I'm going to a bar." He looks at my clothes. I feel a blush creep up to my face suddenly. That's exactly what Shen was saying...

"That suits you well." I suddenly feel his hands unzip my jacket a little to look at me shirt. I almost want to tell him to undress me completely. He unbuttons his suit, then takes off his red tie.

"My name's Benimaru." He slips off the suit jacket. He has about half of the buttons unbuttoned-his chest...mmm...

"Ash...Ash Crimson." I extend my hand. He takes it.

"Nice to meet you...weird to have met you in a bathroom." He laughs.

"Yes, it is." I smile. To my surprise, he takes off his shirt, then he has a bit of difficulty unzipping his zipper.

"Kami, I have to get new pants. Can you help me?" He asks. Dieu, this has to be some kind of set up.

"_D'accord_." I try doing it just by leaning over, but it won't go down. I feel another blush creep up my face as I kneel down on both knees, and try to unzip it. It finally comes undone, but I see the bathroom door open, and a rather, astonished look on this man's face. I get up quickly, tryng hard not to lick my chapped lips.

"Oh, hey Mr. Sakazaki." I hear Benimaru say. He has NO shame what-so-ever. "Thanks for helping me get that." He winks at me, then heads into one of the stalls. I see clothes drape over the stall door. I turn to look at the man, but he's on the floor. Fainted? Dieu, it's like if he's never seen this type of thing before. I quickly head out of the bathroom, looking for Shen.

"Shen, you're my only one..." How dar that man humiliate me in that bathroom? Was it humiliation at all? I was just doing the humaine thing-helping him out. Bt Dieu, I'll never forget that face-

I suddenly feel as if I'm bounced off something. I look up, realizing that-this is clearly not my day.

"Ash Crimson. So nice to finally meet agian, eh?" I hear her voice.

"_Oui...enchantée_." Again...

"Long time no see. How are things going?" She asks.

"_Bon_. _Mais, je dois rentre à ma maison_." I quickly excuse myself, but I then find myself face to face with that man.

"Oh, hey Ash." He gives me a hug like he knows me. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"Yes. I have to go." I am held back by his arm. Can't he see that I want to be left alone? Away from this humiliation?

"Hold on a sec. Do you want to go with us to a more exciting party?" He winks.

"Yes, Ash. Why don't you...tag along?" Elisabeth has a small smirk on her face.

"_Vraiment, _I can't." I tell them. I catch of glimpse of Benimaru, who is clothed in this...sexy outfit. I just about want to faint. His cologne, I swear is so attracting. It only brings me closer to him. I realize...This could be the opportunity to get back at her...oui...at both of them...

"_Tres bien. _I'll go." I part away from his arms.

"_Bon_." Elisabeth snags Benimaru into her protection once more; I feel another rush of envy.

"Come on, then." I feel as he wrapps an arm around my neck. "_À ma maison_!." He says in unexperienced French. Elisabeth must've taught him this. A party at his house? This could get interesting. But...Shen...where could he be?

"_On y va_!" I feel comfortable with his arm around my neck. Forget Shen...for now, that is...

XDXDXD

Where will they go from here? Find out in the next chapter...where things start to get hot...Hehehe. Please leave me a review! Later! XD

Translations:

_Dieu_: God

_D'accord_: In agreement

_Oui: _yes

_Enchantee_: Enchanted

_Bon_: Good

_Mais, je dois rentre à ma maison.: _But, Imust return to my house

_Vraiment:_ Really

_Tres_: Very

_Bien_: Well/good

_À ma maison_: To my house

_On y va:_ Let's get going


End file.
